An Unexpected Confession
by we don't need names
Summary: Eric Northman's POV when he gets his memory back and talks to Sookie. Rated M for language.
1. I love you

She looked into his eyes, and placed her hand on his cheek. "I do see it, you are still there." _Finally she saw me, not the doe-eyed child nor the cold sheriff, but something in between._

"So what's the problem?"

"Bill." _And with that single word my dead, cold, un-beating heart shattered._ "When you were about to kill him, I just couldn't bear the thought of the world without him in it." She explained. _I don't think I can stomach this_, he thought. The pain in his chest was the worst he had ever felt in over a thousand years. His insides twisted and writhed in pain, this is why he chose to go through is undead life without compassion. Feeling was weak, loving was worse.

"I love you," she said taking his hand in her own "And I don't want to lie to you, but I can't help it. I love him too." He was angry now. How could such an insignificant, frail little human do something like this to him, she was temporary, she would soon grow old and die and he would live on. He knew from the beginning there was no hope for this. He was gravely wounded, more than he will ever let her neither see nor let anyone else know. It seemed life no longer made sense. The wires of his existence now tangled, connecting and disconnecting in the wrong pattern. "How is that possible?" He asked trying to conceal his boiling fury.

"Sometimes I thought it was only your blood, maybe it's just chemical…"

"You gave yourself to me, completely." He was fuming now. Was she going to deny that there was anything real between them? Surely not, he knew as well as she what they had was real. Amnesia or not. "You are mine." He finished as the rage subsided he was now more wounded than ever.

"I never promised that," Her words cut at him deeper and deeper, the lacerations of her words into his heart. How much pain was she willing to inflict on him? He didn't think he could take the pain much longer. "And _you_ gave yourself to _me_," she looked right at him now "Completely."

"Yes, I did." He said with no shame, what he felt for her was nothing to be ashamed of and she should know that. He knew how he felt, and he was no coward. "I love you." He would not hide like a child from his emotions. He had never said these words to anyone besides his children from so many years ago. Never to Pam, nor Godric. She should know how much these words meant to him and how hard it was to say. He never thought he was capable of love. It was not a year ago when he claimed to not know the meaning of the words. She just looked at him, pity in her eyes, when he heard the door open behind him, he knew it was Pam.

"Bill called me. Are you back? Is it you?" She said with crimson liquid dried on her face.

"Yes, I am back." He stood and embraced her, which is very odd for vampires but she is an exception, she is his child. She is part of him.

"Oh, God, I missed you." She whispered with her head resting on his shoulder. She pulled away to look at him. "That fucking sorceress, I thought I lost you forever. How did you get her to break the curse?"

"She didn't, Sookie did." He didn't turn to look at her, saying her name aloud was painful enough.

"Oh… thanks," Pam said awkwardly "Why didn't you call me the second you were free?" She asked looking confused and a little hurt. _Too busy spilling my guts to a human who looked at me with nothing but pity in her eyes._ He did not need her fucking pity. He would not be looked upon in that way. "I'll explain later." He told Pam, he kissed her forehead and left before he was forced to face her again. He couldn't. Before he could even contemplate what he would do next her heard Bill and (the news woman) arguing. Something about blowing up a Moon Goddess? That's exactly what he needed right now, a fight, war, chaos. That sounded wonderful to him right about now.

He heard Sookie yelling at Bill and protesting the bombing. Apparently her friend was there. Tough shit, human got themselves into their own messes. And he would not have Sookie talking her precious Bill out of this one. "Well than they bet on the wrong horse, too bad." He said with not an ounce of empathy or compassion. He crossed his arms and leaned again the wall, feigning uninterest. Sookie continued to argue telling Bill that because of this human, he would have been dead and he still without a memory. Bill stood fast in his plan, as I hoped he would.

"My kind is still in danger; I cannot risk a potential genocide to save one human just because she is your friend." Bill said.

"Loveable, isn't he?" Eric said icily. She looked at him for the first time since Pam interrupted them and rolled her eyes. He was going to cause her life to be as complicated as his was because of her. He would not spare her feelings for she never did his. Sookie would one day have to choose and if that man wasn't him so be it. But he wasn't going to make it an easy decision.


	2. Three two one

He was supposed to be suiting up for the attack on Moon Goddess but he couldn't concentrate on anything but Sookie. He replayed their last conversation over in his head. The way he saw it he had two options, try to be the man he was without his memory again… try to be human or he could be himself and if she could not accept him then that was her problem. But then again why should he change himself for her. She should want him as he is or not at all. Yet, he still wanted her to pick him over fucking Bill Compton. He would not beg for her, he decided, that was pathetic Bill-like behavior. Maybe he should distance himself from her, so as not to suffocate her and give her time to think. What was that saying? Absence makes the heart grow fonder? He didn't know if he was prepared to test that theory.

_How did this happen?_ He asked himself. Sookie Stackhouse was just a woman. He knew these words were a lie even before he thought them, she wasn't just a woman. She was the shining lighthouse on the dark, cold, empty ocean of the past thousand years of existence. Pam strode into his office then, clad in black leather, not at all like the skimpy leather outfits she wore at Fangtasia. Her combat boots squeaked on the black tile floor. "Why aren't you dressed?" She asked disapprovingly. He didn't look at her when he spoke. "I will join you in a minute, Pam."

"Fine" was all she said, her boots gave a particularly loud squeak as she turned on her heels and left him alone in his office, muttering something that sounded like "whipped" on her way out. He straightened from his slouch and realized she was right. He was Sheriff and he had responsibilities, he had no time to ponder his feelings for Sookie. At least not tonight.

He dressed quickly and met Pam, Jessica, and Bill at the bar where they were all drinking bottles of True Blood. Once he entered the room Bill took a couple determined steps toward him. He was not in the mood for Compton's shit tonight. He could barely look at him when he stood blocking his path to Pam. "Get out of my way, _your majesty_." He spat sarcastically. Bill looked like at him for a moment then let Eric pass. Sookie came flooding back into his mind then. He was still processing some of his new memories. He thought of her and her laughter. They had laughed together. He remembered the feel of her skin against his, the feel of her hair draped across his chest as she slept, the feel of her heartbeat under his palm. _Enough! _He thought to himself. Now was not the time. There was work to be done.

Pam was the first to speak "Okay, we have a van out front with all the weapons we need and more," an evil smile spread across her face. _That's my girl_, he thought, proud that Pam was able to take charge so easily. She looked at Eric to take over which he was more than happy to do. "I will drive, Pam, Jessica, you stay in the back, choose your weapons wisely and stick with them. When we arrive we will immediately attack with the most powerful weapons we have. Don't let the witches cast any spells, break their necks if need be. Whoever gets to Antonia first is to kill her without hesitation, I don't care who does it." It felt good to be back. He took a deep, unneeded, breath. Yes, he loved his job and even more than that he loved a fight.

"I call the fucking Bazooka," Jessica said excitement in her eyes. She was about as excited as he was. Today he appreciated Jessica's youth.

"No fucking way, the Bazooka is mine." Pam scoffed, "How about trying something a little more your speed." She handed Jessica what looked like a simple machine gun.

"Whatever," she said, wise enough not to cross Pam tonight. "As long as I get to kill shit." She smiled as she repeated her sentiment from the night before. Yes, he rather liked Jessica tonight.

They all loaded into the black van, divided weaponry and drove silently to the witch headquarters. Bill sat in the passenger seat beside him just as silently. He hated Bill more than ever at this moment. Not just for standing in the way of him and Sookie but for being such a goddamn suck-up. Eric remembered that Bill was ready and willing to sentence him to the final death, yet he freed Eric knowing how this development would put him back on Sookie's good graces. Fuck him. They soon pulled up in front of the seemingly small establishment called Moon Goddess Emporium. He circled around to the back of the van and unlatched the double doors for Pam and Jessica. Pam smiled at him putting her hand on his shoulder to lift herself out, her other hand was gripping a large weapon which he could only guess to be the Bazooka. He picked up the gun next to where Pam had been sitting, he decided that it looked the most powerful. He had no idea what it was or how to use it but he was a quick learner. Pam hitched the huge piece of machinery onto her right shoulder aimed and ready to destroy The Moon Goddess Emporium. "On my count," he said loud enough for them all to hear "Pam! Three… two… one!"


End file.
